More than Good Friends
by peaseblossoms
Summary: Would it surprise anyone that the Ian Doyle incident is not the only romantic relationship Emily had while working with the BAU? Be prepared for the twist towards the end


**Disclaimer: I own very little...**

* * *

I woke up before her feeling slightly drowsy but I knew there was nothing I could do about it. I blinked and my eyes immediately accustomed themselves to the half light. I raised my head and gazed at the delicate, motionless figure lying next to me. If only stuck to a regular schedule she wouldn't be quite as exhausted, I thought sympathetically.

Emily stirred restlessly and even turned over to face me, but I knew she would not be fully awake until either the alarm or her phone on the nightstand started ringing, whichever one happens first. I pondered for a moment whether I could go back to sleep again or should get up and find myself some breakfast before she woke. In the end I settled for just lying still on my side daydreaming, but making sure I didn't disturb her.

When she did eventually open her eyes I planned to pretend I was still asleep- that way she would end up getting breakfast for me. I began to go over the things that needed to be done after she had left for the work. As long as I was at home ready to greet her at whatever odd hour she returns, she didn't seem to mind what I got up to during the day.

My affection for her was unbounded, and I only wished I could find the words to let her know. In truth, she was the first lady I had really appreciated. As I gazed at her delicate features I reminded myself that it has been more than her good looks that had attracted me in the cafe that afternoon.

I had first come across Emily in the Cat and Whiskers, a coffee shop situated on a street corner on Dupont Circle. She used to come in at various hours, order a double shot of espresso and take it to a small table in the corner of the room. Most of the time she came with girls whom I presume to be friends and colleagues- one of them a pretty blonde lady with soft blue eyes and the other a bubbly red head- or she would sit alone, enjoying her coffee and observing the other customers come, go and interact. She never attempted to start a conversation with anyone when she came alone, and I often wondered, from my vantage point behind the counter, if she were fearful of relinquishing her favourite seat or- just had no interest in the matter.

Then things suddenly changed for Emily - for the better or for worse, I can't possibly tell how she saw it - when one evening in a blonde named Madden, smooth-talking and wearing an imitation fur coat, perched on the chair beside her. I had never seen him in here before but he was obviously known locally, and loose bar talk led me to believe it couldn't last. You see, word was about that he was looking for someone worked for regular hours and was willing to settle down. In fact the affair - if that's what it ever came to- lasted for only twenty days. I know because I counted every one of them. Then one night, voices were raised and heads turned as he left the small chair just as suddenly as he had come. Her tired eyes watched him walk to a vacant place at the other corner, but she didn't show any surprise at his departure and made no attempt to pursue him.

His exit was my cue to enter. I almost leapt up and, moving as quickly as dignity allowed, was seconds later sitting on the vacant chair beside her. She certainly made no attempt to chat, but the one glance she shot in my direction did not suggest she found me an unacceptable replacement. I looked around to see if anyone else had plans to usurp my position. Her friends sitting across the table didn't seem notice. A heated conversation kept them more than occupied. I glanced towards the counter to check if the boss had noticed my absence, but he was busy taking orders. I saw Madden was already chattering away with a stranger whose expensive jewelry and fancy handbag convinced me he wouldn't be bothering with Emily any longer. He looked well set for at least another twenty days.

I looked up at expectantly at Emily - I had known her name for some time, although I had never addressed her as such and I couldn't be sure that he was aware of mine. I felt a little stupid but at least it elicited a gentle smile. She leaned over and touched my cheek, her hands surprisingly gentle. Neither of us felt the need to speak. We were both lonely and it seemed unnecessary to explain why. We sat in silence, she occasionally sipping her coffee, I from time to time shifting my position.

No one commented when we left together and I was surprised that Emily made no protest as I accompanied her back to her flat. I already knew exactly where she lived because I had seen her on several occasions driving along the nearby street along the thick morning traffic. Once I even positioned myself on a nearby wall in order to study her features more carefully. It was by no means an anonymous, commonplace face but what attracted me to her the most are her eyes and smile, the warmest and kindest I had observed in any human being.

My only anxiety was that she didn't seem aware of my existence, just constantly preoccupied, her eyes each evening and her thoughts each morning only for Madden. How I envied that man. He had everything I wanted - except a decent fur coat, the only thing my parents had left me. In truth, I have no right to be catty about him, as his past couldn't have been murkier than mine.

All that had taken place well over a year ago and, to prove my total devotion to Emily, I have never entered the Cat and Whiskers since. She seemed to have forgotten Madden because she never once spoke of him in front of me. An unusual lady, she didn't question me about any of my past relationships either. Perhaps she should have. I would have liked her to know the truth about my life before we'd met, though it all seems irrelevant now. You see, I had been the youngest in a family of four so I always came last in line. I had never known my father, and I arrived home one night to discover that my mother had run off with another man. Gerard, one of my brothers, warned me not to expect her back. He turned out to be right, for I have never seen my mother since that day. It's awful to have to admit, if only to oneself, that one's mother is a tramp.

Now an orphan, I began to drift, often trying to stay one step ahead of the law - not so easy when you haven't always got somewhere to put your head down. I can't even recall how I ended up with Madeleine - if that was her real name. Madeleine, whose sensual looks would have attracted any susceptible man, told me that all she wanted was a warm home, regular food and perhaps in time a family of her own. When we were together I was ready to believe anything. Ironically only one of our wishes was fulfilled, because not long after we ended up with twins, two girls.

We tried to bring up the girls decently, but the authorities caught up with us this time and I lost them all. I wonder where they are now? God knows. I only hope the girls ended up in a good home. At least they inherited her irresistible looks, which can only help them through life. It's just one more thing Emily will never know about. Her unquestioning trust, which I later found out is uncharacteristic, only makes me feel guiltier, and now I never seem able to find a way of letting her know the truth.

After loosing my family I was on my own for almost a year before getting part time work at the Cat and Whiskers. The boss was so mean that he wouldn't have even provided food and drink for me, if I hadn't kept to my part of the bargain. Emily used to come in about once, perhaps twice during the day before she met the blonde with the shabby fur coat. I knew she was perfect for me the first time I saw her. In those early days the employees and customers alike would attempt to chat with her, but she didn't show any interest. Perhaps in the end it was my sleek looks that appealed to her.

And so Emily allowed me to spend the night with her. I remember that she slipped into the shower while I rested on what I assumed would be my side of the bed.

Since that night she has never once asked me to leave, let alone tried to kick me out. It's an easy-going relationship. I've never known her to raise her voice or scold me unfairly. Forgive the cliché, but for once I have fallen on my feet.

Brr. Brr. Brr. That damned phone. I wished I could have buried it. The noise barely repeated three times when Emily dragged herself up to answer it. I once tried to stretch across her and put a stop to its infernal ringing, only ending up knocking it onto the floor, which apparently annoyed her even more than the ringing. Never again, I concluded. I'm a light sleeper - the slightest movement stirs me. If only she had asked me I could have woken her far more gently whenever necessary. After all, my methods are every bit as reliable as any man-made device.

Now fully awake, Emily gave me a brief cuddle before kneading my back, always guaranteed to elicit a smile. Then she declared, slightly apologetic as she always did in situations like these, "Duty calls." I suppose some partners would have been annoyed by her unpredictability - but not me. Her love and devotion alone made me feel secure in the belief that at last I had found something worthwhile.

Emily managed to get her feet into the wrong slippers - always a fifty-fifty chance - before running off towards the bathroom. She emerged ten minutes later, as she always did, looking a lot more alert than she had when she entered. "Get up, lazy-bones," she remonstrated but then only smiled when I re-settled myself, refusing to leave the warm hollow that had been left by her body.

"I suppose you expect me to get your breakfast before I go to?" she added, as she made her way downstairs. I didn't bother to reply. Quite reliably, she would head for the pantry, fill a bowl with my favourite breakfast food and add my portion of the milk, leaving herself just enough for two cups of coffee.

I could anticipate almost to the second when breakfast would be ready. First I would hear the kettle boil, a few moments later the milk would be poured, then finally there would be the sound of a chair being pulled up. That was the signal I needed to confirm it was time for me to join her.

I got up rather slowly, noticing my hair needed some attention. I had already decided against a proper wash until after she had left for work. I could hear the sound of the chair being scraped along the kitchen floor. I felt so happy that I literally jumped off the bed before making my way towards the open door, and few seconds later I was downstairs. Although she had already taken her first mouthful of cornflakes she stopped eating the moment she saw me.

"Good of you to join me," she said, a grin spreading over her face, "Wander if you'll like the food when we move to London?"

I padded over towards her and looked up expectantly. She bent down and pushed my bowl towards me. I began to lap up the milk happily, my tail swishing from side to side.

It's a myth that we only swish our tails when we're angry.

* * *

_Notes: Gotcha!_ I've_ always wanted to do something fun like this, how did it work out? Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
